11 July 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "We've been eating artichokes in our house tonight. That's how middle-class we've become." *The 'trending' topic of the evening is records containing laughter (which are universally agreed to be rather scary), pursuant to the Pig's Big 78: The Laughing Policeman by Charles Penrose is mentioned, and JP hunts for the Bonzos track, eventually having to phone Neil Innes at home for the information. Sessions *Corvin Dalek, one and only session. Recorded at MFS Berlin, date unknown. No known commercial release. JP: "That'll be coming up after 11 o'clock because it does drift slightly below the waist at times." To be precise, it features repeated strong language and simulated sex, which causes some eyebrow-raising among Peel's listeners. Tracklisting *Aqua Vista: 'The Model (LP-Go Feral)' (Purr) *Yesterday's Kids: 'Be All Right (LP-Can't Hear Nothin')' (Panic Button) :(JP: "Let's be honest, there's a thousand and one bands making that kind of racket today, but I think Yesterday's Kids do it better than most.") :(JP: "Back in the 1970s, I used to do fairly regular gigs at a venue in downtown Birmingham called Bogarts, and I was always clearly not what the customers wanted at all, and I never understood why it was that I was regularly booked there. I think it was probably part of some sociological project or other.") *Total Science: 'Bogarts (2x12"-Trouble On Vinyl Presents TOV 50)' (Trouble On Vinyl) :(JP: "Ann Peebles was a huge favourite in this house for many years, and did do a session for the programme actually, a very long time ago.") *Ann Peebles: 'Breaking Up Somebody's Home (Compilation CD-If Loving You Is Wrong - 20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers)' (Kent Soul) *Reynolds: 'I Just Want To Get Along (2x Compilation 7"-The Twominutemen)' (Jonson Family) *Stylus: 'Muggy (CD-Pedwar)' (Fourth Dimension) *Rex Cole's Mountaineers: 'I Laughed So Hard I Nearly Died (78)' (Melotone 12036) (Pig's Big 78 2002) Recorded 1930-11-07. *Alpha Omega: 'Countdown (2x12"-Countdown EP)' (Outbreak) *Horace Goes Skiing: 'You Cheeky So And So (CD-Yeah, Right, Sure)' (PopKid) The band's name is incorrectly announced as Horace Goes Skating. *Young People: 'Ditty (CD-Young People)' (5 Rue Christine) (JP: "Our new best friends.") :(JP: "I spent lunchtime talking to Noel of Dub Vendor Records about reggae records. This is one of the very first records that I bought: I heard this being played by a sound system underneath Westway at the first Notting Hill carnival that I went to, not quite sure what year it came out 1975, but it was on Dip Records...you know how you latch onto a label 'cos almost all of the tunes that come out on that label seem to be great, and this was one of the first reggae labels that I really got stuck into in a big way.") *Gladstone And Duncanes: 'Beggar Round Town (7")' (Dip Records) *Landing: 'Can't Hide Forever (Into The Woods) (CD-Seasons)' (Ba Da Bing!) :(JP (referring to the next track): "This stuff used to get played on the radio actually, it was aways very popular on a programme that I used to listen to avidly called Two-Way Family Favourites, which was always full of things like The Nun's Chorus, from whatever it is that the Nun's Chorus comes from, Johann Strauss II's opera ''Casanova. and loads of Glenn Miller records, but every once in a while you'd get something good on there, and in fact that was where I first heard Elvis Presley. I may have heard this track before but frankly I'd be lying if I told you that I could remember it.")'' *Young Tiger: 'I Was There At The Coronation (Compilation CD-London Is The Place For Me: Trinidadian Calypso In London, 1950-1956)' (Honest Jon's) :(JP: "Actually I wasn't there meself. I was still about three years away from making my first ever trip to London. I was at a boys' boarding school in Shrewsbury and we were all allowed to go home for the weekend, as I recall. As always, I got my signals mixed and came home a day late and got soundly beaten for it, but since you got beaten for almost everything in those days, I didn't enjoy it at all, but I think the master giving me the beating thoroughly enjoyed it.") *Liars: 'Nothing Is Ever Lost Or Can Be Lost My Science Friend (LP-They Threw Us All In A Trench And Stuck A Monument On Top)' (Blast First) *Winnebago Warriors: 'Trailer Trash (12")' (Smitten Limited) *Erase Errata: 'French Canadia (CD-Other Animals)' (Tsk! Tsk!) *Barrichello: 'Down Soft (CDS)' (SL) :(JP: (referring to session): "A lot of the activities seem to go on below the waist, as you will hear actually, because there's (whispering) simulated sex (normal voice) in this and rude words...if you're shocked, then I think it's time to turn over for Radio 2 and that Mystery Voice Competition. (whispering again) I think it's Alec Guinness tonight.") *Corvin Dalek: 'Mix' (Peel Session) :(JP: "It's all front bottoms with some people, isn't it?") *Misunderstood: 'Who Do You Love (CD-Before The Dream Faded)' (Cherry Red) *Nu-Jax: 'Everybody Go Off (12")' (Dance Beat) *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: 'Slush (2xLP-The History Of The Bonzos)' (United Artists) *JS Ten: 'Driven (12")' (Action) *Rosco: 'Capital Star (CDS)' (Holier Then Thou) *Culture: 'Peace And Love (CD-Peace And Love)' (Rhino) :(JP: "It's been a rather turbulent programme tonight, one of those very much flying by the seat of our trousers, but I hope it's been alright at your end. It's been most entertaining for us anyway, most certainly, and once again and as always. thanks very much for listening.") File ;Name *John_Peel_20020711.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 ;Footnotes Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online